


Beautiful

by nupoxsi



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Brotherly Love, Deaf!Bård, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nupoxsi/pseuds/nupoxsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bård never imagined his name would sound so beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lundsdotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lundsdotter/gifts).



> Thanks a lot to [Lorena](http://vergard.tumblr.com/) for linking me to this [post](http://lundsdotter.tumblr.com/post/114181549507/i-beg-you-someone-write-a-deaf-bard-fic-ill-pay). I don’t really know [lundsdotter](http://lundsdotter.tumblr.com/), but this is for her :). 
> 
> This isn’t in what I’d like to call my "comfort zone" when it comes to writing, but I guessed that it’d be nice to write something different for a change. A bit ambiguous for I am not an expert on the field, but welp ~
> 
> Apologises for any typos/grammar mistakes, for I know there must be a few.

Bård has always known Vegard has a beautiful voice. He doesn’t need to prove it himself— he _feels_ it. Bård read the people’s lips, full of compliments and praises that Bård wishes he could share, too. He admires him grandly, but in a different way. When the two are alone, Bård often rest his head on top of Vegard’s chest and feels the vibrations against the side of his face as his brother sings for him. At times he tries to guess the number of the song by the mere vibrations coming from Vegard’s ribcage, and he often gets it right. Those are his favourite moments, when it’s only the two of them in a room, his head firmly set on his chest and Vegard’s nimble fingers playing with the strands of his hair. He always relaxes and falls asleep in the same position, and his dreams are always better when he is by his brother’s side.

The day it finally happens, he stunned by such perfection.

He was preparing himself for when the moment arrived, curious to know what Vegard’s voice is like, to know how it will make him feel. Two and a half weeks passed by since he got the cochlear implant, and the day to get it activated finally arrived. His parents wanted to go to the clinic with him, but Bård declined, only wanting one person by his side; Vegard. He barely got any sleep the night before, and when the click hit two o’clock, the two made their way out of the house. He let Vegard know about his insecurities and fears once they were about to get into the car, right before they drove to the clinic. Vegard hugged him tightly, his lips pressing against the inside of his neck, making him feel safe. After he drew back from the other’s arms, Vegard told him it would be okay, and Bård felt his fears fading away as his brother smiled.

However, nothing could’ve prepared him for that moment.

Not even Vegard.

When he wakes up again, Bård’s resting on top of a white bed, and the strong smell of antiseptics fills his nostrils. Bård remembers little from when the doctor tried to turn the device on, remembers being tremendously overwhelmed by noises he couldn’t understand, his head banging loudly at the new discoveries that were utterly frightening. He remembers searching for Vegard’s face before he collapsed to the floor. Other than that, the rest is white.

As he’s blinded by the brightness of the room, his first reaction is to sit up, dismissing the thought of remaining still until a doctor or a nurse came into the room. He also ignores the dizziness and the slight throbbing coming from the right side of his head, concentrating instead on how there are noises inside his head with every move of his body.

With the shift of his head, his eyes find his brother’s face. He can’t even give him a sign or mouth words at him. When their eyes meet, Vegard immediately stands up from the chair and rushes in his direction.

And then, then he hears it.

Vegard’s lips move, and there’s no doubt that’s his voice. Nothing can compare to what he feels in that moment, Bård is too overwhelmed to react. His hands shake violently as he clutches them on his lap, and his whole body turns icy cold. Quickly Vegard is by his side, trying to communicate with him, but Bård can’t read his lips, can’t truly focus on anything. There are hot tears forming in his eyes when he pulls Vegard close to him, clinging onto his shoulders. His brother’s arms circle around his torso, warm and strong grip that feels like home. Bård sobs as hears it again, as he hears his voice, and it reminds him of the scent he gets when he's near the sea, to the soft and warm breeze of a dark autumn night. He can’t describe what it sounds like, but he can tell how it makes him feel. The tears trail down his cheeks and a familiar warmth spreads across his chest. It is beautiful, so beautiful that he’s suddenly jealous of everyone who has been blessed to know that dazzling sound before.

He blinks the tears away, and draws back from his brother’s embrace to stare at him for a brief moment before shutting his eyes close. The noises are too overwhelming, almost making his ears hurt. His whole body shakes, somewhat scared of everything. Nevertheless, his brother knows exactly what to do. Vegard’s unwraps his arms from his torso to take hold of his arms, touch always loving and gentle, and there’s _that_ sound again, the one that calms him, the one that makes him feel happy. It numbs the rest of the noises he can’t quite define, and all he can think of is that sound, that voice— _Vegard’s voice_.

Bård opens his eyes, finding Vegard’s face, staring into his brown eyes for a while until his heartbeat starts to slow down. Vegard’s thumbs brush his skin, making him relax, as if to wipe away all of his fears. He breathes, taking in deep gulps of air and exhaling. His eyes shift down to Vegard’s mouth, and his heart stops for a second.

“ _Bård,_ ” he reads in his thin, slightly coloured lips, and he quickly realises the meaning of the noise he’s been hearing.

He blinks.

It’s his name. So clear, so simple.

 _Bård_.

It’s his name in Vegard’s voice that reduces him to a small, snivelling child again. He’s felt it on Vegard’s throat when he says his name, he’s always associated it to that short vibration and the movement of Vegard’s Adam’s apple against the palm of his hand. And still, he hears it now, he hears Vegard’s voice and it gives his whole name a new meaning— an actual _sound_. Bård feels like a kid, understanding everything for the first time, and from the person he’s always looked up to.

“Bård,” his brother says again, and Bård’s heart skips a beat because he can hear it. He hears his brother calling his name.

“Vegard,” he mouths in response, throwing his arms around his brother and pulling him close as the tears flow down his cheeks again.

He never imagined his name would sound so beautiful.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Who Is B. Ylvisåker?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598766) by [Mumintrollet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumintrollet/pseuds/Mumintrollet)




End file.
